theoverlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
There are three different types weapons that the player can wield in Overlord, Overlord: Raising Hell and Overlord II; a mace, a sword or an axe. In Overlord: Dark Legend the options are axe,' sword' and hammer. Their characteristics are different and so are their bonuses. Overlord These weapons can be made of three different materials requiring the appropriate smelter: [[Steel Smelter|'Steel']], [[Durium Smelter|'Durium']], or [[Arcanium Smelter|'Arcanium']]. The Steel version is the bare bones weapon you start out with. It can be upgraded in the Forge, but can easily be replaced by a Durium or Arcanium version later in the game. Durium not only adds damage, but also allows the user to put more minion Lifeforce into the weapon. This can make the weapon a very strong and well balanced death dealing tool. Arcanium adds even more damage and slots for the minions to sacrifice themselves. For details on how the minion sacrifices effect the weapon, see Minion Effects. Axe This is the weapon that the Overlord starts the game with. The axe was designed as a balance between power and speed, and as such it is a nice middle ground between the sword and mace. : Mace This is the weapon with the largest default damage, but subsequently is the slowest weapon in the game. The weapon is probably most effective in knocking down large waves of enemies and dealing sufficient damage before they get back up. Damage is not an area that many commonly upgrade this weapon with since it already has a large damage default. : Sword The fastest weapon in the game but also the weakest, it can easily shred through several enemies in a short amount of time. The sword also is considerably less likely to knock enemies back, but can be upgraded in both these aspects at the forge. : Overlord: Raising Hell In Overlord: Raising Hell, there are unique molds to be found in the Abysses, letting you create three unique weapons. They have special effects, and do certain kinds of damage. :* Axe of Confusion — Mellow Hills Abyss :* Mace of Doom — Evernight Abyss :* Sword of Life-Stealing — Golden Abyss Overlord II In Overlord II, you need Forge Stones (to be found in Nordberg, the Everlight Jungle, the Empire Harbour, and the Battle Rock) and that give you a variety of weapon options. Initially available Weapons :* Minion Axe — The Overlord starts the game with this axe. :* The Smooth Slicer :* The Mad Batter 1st Forge Stone :* The Executioner :* The Scorcher 2nd Forge Stone :* The Berserker :* The Warlock :* The Beast Master 3rd Forge Stone :* The Reaper :* The Apocalyptor Battle Rock Forge Stones 1st Forge Stone (Empire General) :* The Stormbringer 2nd Forge Stone (Phoenix) :* The Chopper Overlord: Dark Legend In Overlord Dark Legend, there are several weapons which Lord Gromgard can weild, depending on the number of Forge items he locates. :*Axes: Medium speed, Medium damage; 3-hit combo. :*Swords: Fast speed, low damage; 4-hit combo. :*Hammers: Slow speed, high damage; 3-hit combo. Note: The weakest weapons are with brown leather, the secondary are with red leather, and the most powerful are without leather. Note that, there are no maces in Dark Legend; instead there are hammers. Gallery Steel Sword Concept Art.jpg|Steel Sword Concept Art (Overlord) Steel Axe Concept Art.jpg|Steel Axe Concept Art (Overlord) Steel Mace Concept Art.jpg|Steel Mace Concept Art (Overlord) Durium Sword Concept Art.jpg|Durium Sword Concept Art (Overlord) Durium Axe Concept Art.jpg|Durium Axe Concept Art (Overlord) Durium Mace Concept Art.jpg|Durium Mace Concept Art (Overlord) Arcanium Sword Concept Art.jpg|Arcanium Sword Concept Art (Overlord) Arcanium Axe Concept Art.jpg|Arcanium Axe Concept Art (Overlord) Arcanium Mace Concept Art.jpg|Arcanium Mace Concept Art (Overlord) Weapons.jpg|Weapons Concept Art (Overlord: Dark Legend See also :* Armor :* Armory :* Forge :* Molds